Don't Protect me
by XxStephXx
Summary: James breaks up with Lily a week before they graduate and Lily wants to know WHY?


**Don't Protect Me**

Lily Evans got out of bed, ten minutes after breakfast had already started. She never wanted to get out of bed, no matter how much it disgusted her to admit, it was because her boyfriend broke up with her.

She had been dating James Potter for 8 months, then a week ago he had suddenly ended it. He wouldn't even tell her why. Since then all she did was mope, occasionally cry, but only in the privacy of her room, she would never give him the satisfaction of knowing how heartbroken she really was.

James had chased her since their fourth year, then as they went into seventh she saw that he wasn't so bad, they became friends. Then she'd fallen in love with him, and they had gone out for 8 months, for those 8 months she had been so happy, she loved him so much. Now they were graduating next week, and she'd never see the man she loved again. He'd probably go off become an Auror, get married and have the family he'd always wanted. And she'd die alone, because she knew she could never find anyone she could love half as much as she loved him.

Slowly Lily walked down the stairs to the common room, just before she reached it she heard voices.

"Look mate, you broke up with her. Stop moping will you? It's our last week at Hogwarts" Sirius said

"I know, I know. Just leave me alone, right now. I'll be fine" said James his voice muffled because his head was in his hands.

"I'll never understand why you did it. You've loved Evans since 5th year, you finally get her and you break up with her for some stupid fucked up reason"

"I'm protecting her"

"It's fucked up and you know it"

_'What does he mean protecting me? I don't need protecting from anything."_ thought Lily as she shamelessly eavesdropped.

"I'm going down to breakfast, you coming?" asked Sirius

"No, I'm not hungry. I'll see you in classes" said James

Lily peeked her head out and saw Sirius go through the portrait hole.

_'Right that's it I want answers, I deserve an explanation'_ Lily took a deep breath and went into the common room.

"What, exactly am I being protected from?" she said

"Wh... Lily wh..." babbled James jumping up at the sound of her voice

"I asked a question, will you please be polite enough to answer?"

"I don't know what, you're talking about" said James coldly, _'Just hate me please, make this easier and hate me'_ he silently pleaded.

"Then what were you and Sirius just talking about?"

"You shouldn't be listening in to private conversations, _Evans_" Lily flinched when he called her by her last name, "Now as much fun as this is, I must be going I have a breakfast date with Daphne Walters" said James coldly before walking stiffly out of the common room.

Lily stood there, something was wrong he was hurting just as much as she was, as corny as it sounds she saw the pain in his eyes. She wanted to know why, she rushed out of the common room.

"I want to talk to you" said Lily fiercely pulling a raven haired boy into an empty classroom.

"Ooohhh didn't know you felt like that about me"

"What?" snapped Lily

"Pulling me into an empty classroom, looking for..."

"Oh shut up Sirius" said Lily rolling her eyes

"What can I do for you, Lilykins?"

"For starters don't call me that, Siri-Wiri"

"I will if you don't call me that" said Sirius, he hated pet names

"Done"

"Anything else"

"What is going on with James? I heard the two of you talking in the common room this morning. What was the part about him protecting me about?"

"Oh... ah I don't know if I should say"

"Please, I love him. I have to know why he doesn't love me anymore, if he ever did" said Lily knowing this would get a reaction

"DOESN'T LOVE YOU? How can you say that? He's making his life a living because he loves you so much" said Sirius angrily

"Why?" smirked Lily

"You're good" said Sirius knowing he had been tricked.

"I am" agreed Lily, "now please just tell me"

"Alright, but you didn't hear it from me. Actually he hasn't told anyone, if he asks it was Moony okay?"

"Fine" sighed Lily, "Just tell me"

"He thinks he's protecting you..."

"From what?" interupted Lily

"If you'll let me finish I will tell you. You know how we're leaving Hogwarts next week?"

"Yes"

"And that means we have to go out into the world as dangerous as it is with Voldemort and everything."

"Uh huh. I really don't see where this is going"

"Well, you... you're muggleborn and James well he's from an ancient pureblood..."

"THAT'S IT BECAUSE I'M NOT A PUREBLOOD. I'LL CASTRATE HIM" shouted Lily, although she looked furious she was devastated, she had felt ever since first year that she was constantly having to catch up, and prove she was as good as any pureblood.

Lily was just about to storm out and kill James, when Sirius stopped her, "No, No will you let me finish"

"Fine"

"Well, he's pretty well known and he knew that in the outside it... what I mean to say is that..."

"Spit it out"

"You two being together, might be dangerous for you. The otherside are after muggleborns and he's afraid that the deatheaters might try to kill you to get at him. Or if you two had a baby they would come after you and the baby. He just wants to protect you from that."

"That's crap"

"I know I told him that but he wouldn't listen to me"

"Okay, I have to talk to him. I'm giving up on him, not if he still loves me. Where's the map?"

"In my... wait how do you know about the map"

"Oh please, James told me about it on our third date"

Sirius took the map out and muttered something about James being a traitor, "I solemly swear that I am up to no good"

"He's in the dormitory, isn't he meant to be in potions" said Lily

"Aren't we supposed to be there as well"

"Oh right oops" said Lily, "well he's alone I guess there's no time like present. Wish me luck"

"Good luck" said Sirius, "Let me know how it goes"

"I will and thanks"

"Anytime"

-----------------------

Lily practically ran to the boys dormitory, she didn't even know what she was going to say. She burst into the dormitory taking James by surprise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT" she screamed

"What? What are you on about?" shouted James, "What do you want? Just..."

"No, you just listen" said Lily pushing James onto his bed, "I had a very interesting little chat with Siri... shit I mean Moony"

"Sirius, I'll kill him"

"No, you'll listen" shouted Lily, "Why would you do it and for such a stupid reason?"

"It's not stupid" said James quietly, he would never admit it but he was a little afraid of Lily when she was in a temper.

"It is. I thought about it, you know. How dangerous it might be for _you_ dating a muggleborn. I even thought about ending it because of it, but then I thought no, it would make me miserable, and it would be pointless because if I told you I thought you'd say, 'Fuck it we love each other, yeah it might be dangerous. But if we go down, we go down together taking as many deatheaters down with us as we can' But I guess I was wrong, I guess I thought you loved me like I love you. You just weren't willing to fight for us like I was" said Lily pausing to take a breath, "Well, that's all I want to say"

Lily was already out the room, when James finally came to his senses and ran after her. He caught her in the common room, just as she was about to go up to the girl's dormitory.

"Lily, wait, stop" he shouted running over to her

"What?" said Lily quietly although James could tell that she was holding back tears.

"Please, let me explain."

"Why should I? You've made yourself perfectly clear. Don't worry, now that I've had my say, I'll leave you alone. You won't even see me after next week"

"Don't say that"

"Why not? That's what you want, isn't it?"

"No, no that's the last thing I want. I'm sorry"

"Forget it"

"No, please I was an idoit" said James taking Lily by the hand and taking her over to one of the couches. To his surprise she didn't pull her hand away, she just followed him and sat down next to his on the couch.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was being a coward. I love you." babbled James, grabbing Lily's hand again and holding it in his, "Look at me, please" he begged. She raised her head and looked at him, "I love you" he repeated, "I'm sorry"

"Why?" was all she said

"I don't know, I was just so afraid. I love you so much, I... couldn't cope if I lost you"

"You were willing to lose me"

"I know, but I at least I could think I was protecting you keeping them from getting to you. But I meant really lose you, permanently, I couldn't cope I really couldn't" said James almost in tears

"Why couldn't you just talk to me about it?" said Lily also on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry I should have. Please forgive me"

"What about the deatheaters?"

"Fuck it we love each other, yeah it might be dangerous. But if we go down, we go down together taking as many deatheaters down with us as we can" said James echoing Lily's earlier words

Lily just laughed, "I've missed you so much. Don't you ever do this to me again"

"I promise. Does this mean..."

James didn't get a chance to finish, Lily had pulled him towards him and kissed him, making up for the past week they had been apart.

"Marry me?" said James as they pulled apart...

-------------------------------

A/N - I know I probably shouldn't have left it like that, but I thought I'd put enough fluff in it. THIS IS A ONE SHOT. I will not be writing another chapter. You all know she says yes anyway.


End file.
